A Visit from Above
by AnimeAlexis
Summary: Paige wants to talk to her Mom, but summons a different visitor instead. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to, I don't own Charmed. Or any characters in this. I do, however, own the story. I think.

**Summary:** Paige wants to talk to her Mom, but summons a different visitor instead. One-shot.

Paige was feeling low. She couldn't exactly pin it to anything, but she thought it might have something to do with the lack of demon activity at the moment. No demons had attacked in days, and Piper and Phoebe were busy with their own lives. They were still getting over the loss of Chris, and Paige suspected that after keeping busy for so long, exhaustion was catching up with her.

She had tried all her usual remedies, a long bath, chocolate with a tear-jerking romantic movie, and her usual cure-all, sleeping for about 12 hours. But she still felt out of sorts.

She went up to the attic, and decided to try the relaxation method that had always seemed to work for her nephew. Namely, demon vanquishing. After all, one less demon making the world a bad place should lift her spirits, right? She was flicking through the Book of Shadows, when an idea seemed to come out of nowhere and fly into her head. _Why not talk to mom?_ She never seemed to be able to spend any time with her mom, and who better to make her feel good?

She flipped the pages in the Book of Shadows until she found the right page, lit a circle of white candles and read out the incantation.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Come to us who call you near,

Come to us and settle here."

A swirl of lights told Paige that the spell had worked. However, the figure who took the place of the lights wasn't her mother. Paige stood stock still, gazing at the figure in the circle.

"Prue?" she squeaked. "Oh my God!" Prue Halliwell stood smiling in the middle of the attic. After a while, as Paige said nothing, she stepped out of the circle – immediately looking more solid – and walked over to her.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you face to face, Paige." She laughed, drawing her younger sister into a hug. Stepping back, she looked at Paige appraisingly.

"You've got my nose." Prue commented lightly. The statement seemed to shake Paige out of her reverie.

"Prue. Oh my God, I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! Um, ok, wait here one second. I have to get the girls. Make yourself at home … which should be easy, because it is your home. Ok, I'll go get Piper and Phoebe. They'll be so excited. Oh, I can't believe I've finally met my eldest sister!" She rushed out the door, still babbling. Prue smiled and sat down to wait.

"I still don't get it, Paige. What's so important that you had to bring me home for? I'm still not sure that Lesley's going to be able to take over ghost-writing my column very well." Phoebe's voice sounded up the stairs, as three sets of footsteps made their way up. Paige replied in a singsong voice,

"You'll see! And believe me, it's worth it."

"But what is this _surprise_?" Piper's voice was now added to the mix. Prue stood, guessing that they were nearly up.

"Just what is … so … important." Coming into the attic, Piper's voice trailed off at the sight of her older sister. Phoebe saw Prue, and shrieked.

"**PRUE! THEY FINALLY LET YOU SEE US!"**

"I told you it was good." Paige said, as her older sisters jumped on top of Prue, smothering her with hugs and kisses.

Later on, they were all sitting downstairs in the living room, catching up on each others lives (and deaths). Suddenly Prue started.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Where are my nephews? Grams said they're adorable!"

"I'll get them." Said Phoebe cheerfully, getting up. Piper looked at the ground, then forced her head up and whispered

"How's my baby? How's Chris?" Prue looked at her sadly.

"I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Why?" Paige asked. "There can't be any more future consequences now that he's dead."

Prue winced, hesitating. Then, seeming to make up her mind, she spoke again.

"I really wish I could tell you how he is, but the truth is, I don't know." She gave them a significant look. They figured out what she meant, and gasped together

"You mean he's not-"

"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you anything." Prue said loudly, nodding her head vigorously and smiling broadly.

At that moment, Wyatt orbed Phoebe in, holding her hand. Phoebe held baby Chris in her arms, but passed him to Piper. Prue jumped up.

"Oh, you're adorable! Hey Wyatt, how's my oldest nephew?" She scooped him up and he stared at her thoughtfully.

"Anny?" he asked, glancing at Piper.

"He means 'Aunty'." Paige explained. "He's starting to speak ok, but he can't exactly pronounce everything yet."

"Hey, he recognizes me! Yes, Wy, I'm your Aunty Prue. And I swear to you, I'm not going to pull those stupid baby faces or goo-goo, gaa-gaa at you like your Aunty Phoebe."

"Thank goodness." Said Piper and Paige, at the same time Phoebe chimed in with "Hey!"

Prue then handed Wyatt to Paige, and turned to Chris.

"And you must be our littlest new nephew! Aren't you cute? Has he got any powers yet?" she asked her sisters.

"Well, so far he hasn't shown any. But then, big Chris barely used his, either. And we do know he has telekinesis like his Aunt Prue." Piper replied.

"I know." Prue smirked, looking like the cat that got the cream. "And I'm so proud of him. I can see a lot of what's going on down here, you know. I just wasn't allowed down for so long. But then when Paige decided to summon Mom, I got pulled down instead."

Piper looked sharply at Paige, who wriggled uncomfortably.

"Why were you summoning Mom?" she demanded.

"Well, because I've been feeling down lately, and I just thought, that's what mom's are for, right?" Paige defended.

"But what about personal gain?" Piper insisted. Prue looked at Piper, shocked. Sure, she could look at what was happening from where she was, but it was weird to see Piper's aggressiveness up close.

"Whatever happened to 'Peacemaker Piper'?" Prue asked, surprised. Piper turned her attention away from Paige, who relaxed a bit.

"Prue, you know I could never replace you as the oldest, but, well someone has to keep these two in line. They're just as bad as each other. The only difference between them is that Paige can keep her mouth shut."

"Hey! Again with the bashing me! What is this, insult Phoebe day!" Phoebe cried. Everyone else ignored her.

"Piper, I think you're doing a great job. I just wish that I could be here to help."

"Well, maybe because you've been allowed down here once, and none of us has freaked out, the Elders will allow you to come down and help when we have a problem." Paige stated, sensibly. "The Power of Four has got to be better than the Power of Three."

"The Power of Four, huh? I like the sound of that." Prue grinned.

Just then, a sound like chimes filled the room.

"Oh, no. Not already! Do you have to go, Prue?" Phoebe whined, diving on top of her. Prue enveloped her in a big hug, but then stood back. "I'm sorry, Phoebe. You know I can't just ignore them calling me." She turned towards Paige.

"It's been fantastic finally meeting you, Paige. Keep the Power of Three strong, sis." Paige grinned broadly at the address, as Prue tickled Wyatt in her arms.

"You be good, Wy, ok? Look after your little brother for me."

"Buh-bye." Wyatt answered solemnly. Prue looked at Piper, unshed tears in her eye, holding Chris close.

"Try to be strong, Piper. You should know that there's always hope. Chris is going to be fine. And so are you." Prue whispered. Piper nodded bravely.

"I miss you soo much. Come back soon, Prue." Lastly, Prue looked down at baby Chris.

"I never got a chance to tell your other half this, but you are so brave, and we're all very proud of you. Be good for your mommy and aunties." Chris just gazed up at her with his startling green eyes.

The chimes sounded again, and Prue cast her eyes heavenward.

"All right already, I'm coming!" She looked around at her family once more as she faded away, and said softly "Blessed be."

**AnimeAlexis:** Ok, so it's not Arrival, but I can't find my notebook, which has the whole story in it. I promise I will find it as soon as I can, but there's this one for the meantime. I know there's not much point if it's a one-shot, but I'd love it if someone reviewed!


End file.
